


(Septic Stories) Distractions

by EsculentEvil



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fear, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Panic Attacks, Past Torture, Soft!Anti, cabin fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: Quarantine’s been messing with everybody. … All of this stress culminates in a shouting match that even BB runs away from; so Seán comes to them with a solution: an Ego video!Inspired by@smollmikey'sFluffy/Blushy Sentence Starters(it’s edited, though, because it’s an Irish Daemon speaking it). Also, my frequent bouts of anxiety and depression during Quarantine! Needed to write these boys dealing with all this craziness! Hope you’re All taking care of yourselves!
Relationships: Budding Jackieboy-Man/Antisepticeye, JSE Community - Relationship, Quarantine Club, Septic Family - Relationship
Kudos: 28





	(Septic Stories) Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> At the very end, there's some Irish insults... that probably make no sense. I liked them individually and thought they sounded ok together so... Please forgive me Sean (not that you're reading this but still) and all Irish folk that read this... ><;;;

_Quarantine’s been messing with everybody._

Henrik’s going stir-crazy trying to diagnose all of his patients from home/online. Chase is constantly on the phone arguing with Stacy about talking to their kids (They’re home indefinitely so there’s nothing wrong with us gaming together!). Jameson is getting so bored with his puppet shows he’s actually going to Marvin for entertainment; who’s, of course, more than eager to kill his own boredom.

Jackie’s probably the worst of them as he’s constantly fighting to go outside and fight crime; Anti ends up picking fights just to shut him up and keep him home.

_All of this stress culminates in a shouting match that even BB runs away from; so Seán comes to them with a solution: an Ego video!_

* * *

Everyone’s on board the moment they get an idea of what’s going to happen.

The premise is pretty simple: a sort of parody of the current social climate (quarantine) using Anti as a stand-in for the Virus That Shan’t Be Named. Jackie, obviously, is one of the heroes: a personification, of sorts, of charity; everything from #HopeFromHome to the World Health Organization to the Environmental Defense Fund to small little soup kitchens and shelters is him. Henrik also takes a heroic role as the icon of all medical workers in the relief. Jameson’s role becomes analogous with a news caster’s, green screen and all. And Marvin acts as Jameson’s counterpoint: talking loudly over him in dramatic ways about exaggerated news stories so they can make a point about media’s horrible habit of inflating things for views and how the community should remember to always watch those stories with critical eyes.

Chase, of course, is the layman in all this.

He represents everyone just going about the daily grind, trying to get work done. He also represents the lesser sung heroes of delivery and grocery workers: those people that make sure you get what you need when you need it.

They won’t be featured in traditional or popular media like nurses and doctors, but the Septic’s feel they’re immensely important to keeping the world running and wanted to exemplify that in the short video they’re posting.

But, of course, this is where problems arise.

* * *

Despite the fact that everyone now knows the difference between Antisepticeye and Anti (or that there even IS a difference to begin with), some of them still struggle with facing him while he’s playing the role of villain, Chase especially.

So, when the scarred father and glitchy daemon finally have their scene together, the results are less than ideal: Chase freezes, pupils dilating and heart racing, before entering a panic; hyperventilating before their very eyes and **crying**.

Anti halts all movement as Chase tries to run away (again, just like before), only to end up huddling against the wall behind him when he finds that he can’t.

There’s no where for poor little Chase to go~

* * *

It’s at this moment that someone should intervene.

Jackie should pull a hero or Seán should play mediator; Henrik could play doctor and Marvin could play magical barrier; even Jameson would play a great aid.

But none of that happens.

Instead, it’s Anti.

* * *

Anti’s the one to drop to his knees, becoming too small and tiny to be scary.

Anti’s the one to reach out to Chase and handle him gently until he feels safe.

Anti’s the one to speak softly to the father and coax him out of his horrific daze.

Anti’s the one to comfort the man he once terrified until Chase’s no longer afraid.

* * *

They go straight back to shooting after that.

Chase and Anti retake their places and fear’s no longer there: only thin trust.

But that doesn’t mean everything carries on smoothly: Jackie’s behind Seán, who’s giving directions from beside the camera (manned by Jameson), and aside from the bizarrely bright aura of pride radiating from him, he’s doing something else that’s just as bothersome and just as blinding.

And Anti ~~LOVES~~ HATES it: “Would ye quit smilin’ at me, ye [hoor](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/cute_hoor) actin’ [maggot](https://www.irelandbeforeyoudie.com/10-savage-irish-insults-and-the-meaning-behind-them/)! Ah can’t stop messing up me sentences when ye look at me like t’at!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I might actually take a break after this... Or at the very least stop trying to maintain a posting schedule. This means that I'll still post things for this fandom and the AntiHero ship, but they won't be at very predictable times or days. I might have dry spells and I might have days where my dam breaks and you just get flooded with content. I'm sorry All but I'm just a bit burnt out thanks to Quarantine induced Cabin Fever and Depression.
> 
> Plus, I want to focus on my original story which I'm finding doesn't get my attention as much as it should because I'm always worried about my fandom stuff or my course stuff.
> 
> Hopefully you all are doing better than me.
> 
> But whether or not you are: I wish you All well and the absolute best; please stay safe out there.
> 
> All my love ♦


End file.
